Handcuffed
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Killian has always thought about including handcuffs in his and Emma's more enjoyable activities.


It had always been in the back of his mind, from the first time she had attached the metal around his wrist, clicking the other side down hard on that damn bed rail. All the sinful thoughts of what he could do with them rushing through his head, how she would look sprawled out before him, hands bound by the same metal.

The station door slammed shut, pulling him from his thoughts the metal handcuffs he had been mindlessly fiddling with fell to the ground with a clunk. Emma walked in, clearly not happy with whatever call out she had gone on. "Everything already, love?" He asked as he picks up the cuffs, returning them to there rightful place.

"Just Leroy complaining about some kids again, I don't even know why he calls me. Every time I get there he already lost his patience and yelled at them anyway." She said with a huff, flopping into her chair. Killian came behind her, massaging her shoulders. "I'm sorry, love. Let me go next time."

Emma waved him off, lean her head back just enough to pull his neck down, giving him a chaste kiss. "How paperwork going?" Killian stiffed, he had gotten so caught up in his fantasies, he had yet to do any. "Umm, okay." Emma just laughed, seeing right through him "I know paperwork isn't that fun, but it needs to be done."

Killian gave a nod, heading back to his desk. He really did try to do at least a little paperwork, but he couldn't stop himself from gazing at his love every now and then. She was reading a file, legs crossed on the table, reclining in her chair. Just looking at her had his mind racing once again, thoughts of cuffing her to her desk and having his way this her.

Staring at her had him licking his lips, his pants too tight and when she looked his way with a smirk, clearly knowing he had been watching her, he nearly lost it. Taking a deep breath Killian excused himself to the bathroom, her smirk just getting wider.

Immediately once the door closed, his forehead landing on it with a thud. She really would be the death of him, she could see through him too easily, knowing his thoughts. He would never do anything to truly hurt her, but there was pleasure in pain. He wanted to bring it up but the rejection scared him, worse if she through him sick.

The knock pulled him back "Killian?" Emma's voice was somewhere between worried and amused. "I'll be out in a minute, Swan." She gave an okay and headed off. Splashing his face with water, he calmed himself and left. Sitting at his desk he noticed he had been in the bathroom lost in thought for 20 minutes. Emma was watching, her face serious, that look when she was determined to find out the truth from him but that she wouldn't push. _'You can trust me, Killian.'_ I hope she will trust me.

Emma watched as Killian stood up, taking something from his desk drawer and headed for the station entrance. Her heart sunk, not long ago was he looking at her as if he wanted to devour her but now he was running, just like she used to do. Was it that bad?

But then she heard a loud click, turning to see Killian stalking towards her. Eyes hooded with lust, signature Captian Hook smirk upon his face but Emma wasn't blind and could see the front he was putting up.

At the first glint of metal, her heart stopped, the cuffs dangling from his hook. "Do you trust me?" His face softens for a moment, showing her his love, waiting for her answer. Emma nods, taking a breath as he clicks them into place, hand locked behind her back.

The cuffs tug as he pulls her upright and out of her chair. "I've thought about this for so long, Swan." There is a loud clatter, pens, and paper scatted across the floor and before she knows it she's face down on the desk. A shiver runs up her spine, feeling Killian's hook make contact with her back, ripping her shirt off her body. Thank god it was one she didn't care much for.

Her core began to ache with anticipation, the need for his touch in any way. She trusts Killian with your body, mind, and soul. Would aloud him to do anything and everything to her. She hopes he will aloud her to return the favor one day. He hadn't been the only one to have sinful thoughts since that day she had cuffed him to that hospital bed.

Feather light kisses on her neck quickly bring her back the present, unable to stop the whimper that escapes her lips "Please..." She can feel his grin against her skin, "Patience, love." Slowly he kisses down her back, coming to her cuffed wrist lightly pulling them with his teeth, making her body arch of its own accord.

Killian removes her boots first, hand and hook the working to pull her jeans and panties down next, Emma shifting her hips in an attempt to help. She hears the desk drawer open, the rustle as he searches, her breath catching knowing what he is in search of "Bottom drawer." Her voice is more desperate than ever before, so close to breaking point.

Finding the desired item, Killian knees behind her, spreading her legs wide. Dripping core on full display to him, a deep moan coming from his lips. "Fucken hell, love" Tounge meets flesh "Oh!" He laps up her essence, humming at the taste, meanwhile blindly working her own head cuffs around one ankle and the desk.

Fingers join his tongue, slowly pumping into her heat. Curling in the most delicious way. Emma's moans getting louder and louder as her orgasm approaches. She's right there, just hanging on the edge. Ready to scream out Killian's name as he brings her over. But he stops. Coming to stand in front of her.

He takes his sweet time remove his tight jeans that hide absolutely nothing. Harden cock springing free and she can't help but lick her lips. Emma had never been the blowjob type of girl but ever since the first look at Killian's member, it's intoxicating scent. It's all she's ever wanted, she wanted to taste every bit of him, taste his sweet and salty seed as it slid down her throat.

Emma doesn't need to be told what to do. She just moves as close as she can, the metal slightly digging into her ankle. Tounge darting out, licking the small bead of pre-cum whipping from his tip. He groans, finger coming to tangle in her hair as he moves in enough for Emma to take him deep down her throat, giving him long drags, picking up the pace, bringing him right to the edge.

He pulls out, moving like the spend of light around the table. Slamming home with an unbelievably loud groan and a sigh of relief. His thrust are relentless, hitting her so deeply. She's moaning, calling his name out over and over. A shocked shout as Killian's hand comes down hard on her ass, she coming before she even realizes, screaming in utter pleasure. Killian following, her name a muffled sound into her back.

Coming down for their high, both notice the ringing of the station phone, that their combined voices drown out. Killian is quick to move, reaching for it without a thought leaving Emma still cuffed. "Hello, Sheriff's station?" He gives a quick nod before hanging up. "Just your dad inviting us for dinn.." Killian's works die on his lips, turning back to she Emma still sprawled out on the desk.

"Fuck!, Sorry love." Emma gives a little giggle as he makes quick work for freeing her. Once her clothes for back on -thank god for lost and found- she leans up, giving Killian a short kiss. "Next time you're cuffed." Killian's cheek flushes a deep red, nodded his head. "I trust you, love."


End file.
